Photograph
by VinBlack
Summary: A day in the park with the Titans. Who knew one smile could make everything beautiful? Slight RobRae


**Photograph**

**Author's note: I was actually reading **Melody Breeze**'s **_A Fine Romance_ **RobRae fic when this scene popped out of my head. **

**I was actually thinking of a few Teen Titan**_s _**fic to write as I wanted to try to grasp some of their personality and whatsoever. I actually thought of some, like the upcoming **_Insomnia _**(Please look forward to it!) where it will be written based on each of the Titan's POV (and also my first or second chaptered story), but I'm struggling between my PC, TV **_**and**_** study time. Since this IS a oneshot, I decided to let you guys be sated for the next few months or so.**

**Well, quit the rambling and off to the writing.**

**Disclaimer: The show WOULD go on if I were to own it. And Nightwing's new costume would still BE blue.**

'_Look at this photograph, every time I do it makes me laugh…'  
>- Nickelback, 'Photograph'<em>

It was a fine morning in Jump City: blue skies and cotton clouds, cobalt seas and wavy waves, blue birds and colorful butterflies; skyscrapers towering the city centre where the Jump citizens roam about aimlessly or with aim.

Another day in Jump City, and it was as busy as ever.

Traffic was building up at every road junction; workmen and workwomen walking briskly to their workplace before their phones start ringing, or before the big man/woman arrives. Cars honking as everyone cross the road at the red light, some managing to reach the other side before the pedestrian lights turned red as a sign to stop. And of course, as their feet were working, so were their hands, ears, mouth, and mind.

Compared to the busy atmosphere in the city, the park was serene as the ever calm seas. Here, the sunlight shone just right on the land, creating an ever-surreal glow that leads park users to the lush green area. Little lanes led people around the small park, through the little forest, past the pond full of fishes and ducklings, leading to the playground surrounded by multi-colored flowers. And throughout this magical journey, the sound of crickets and birds guide you.

This is the place where men and women alike take their morning jog (or run) while having music blasting into their ears; where moms and dads bring their children to enjoy the beauty of nature, make friends, and get dirty; where teenagers engage in parkour or skateboarding, maybe even snag a little kisses or two along the way; where ice cream carts and hot dog stands await for the wolves to pay first then devour; the place where everyone agrees is one of the best place to distress themselves should they have a hectic day before or ahead of them.

In other words: the park is a place for all.

Therefore, joggers and children could see a gang of teenage boys and girls dressing up no less different than them, yet catching almost every bystander's eyes.

A guy with spiky jet-black hair and handsome features was trying desperately to tune out his Cyborg and green-skinned friend's voices as they were practically shouting to each other instead of talking, totally destroying the calm silence created by the park itself. Based on his annoyed features (the edge of the mask was crinkled in a way) and how his mouth were held in a tight line, he was _really_ trying. Meanwhile, his purple shoulder-length hair female companion, was gazing about with interest in her eyes, unlike her long-red-haired friend, who was being led by her by the wrist as she glance about as if it was the first time she set foot (well, floated) here.

It was no surprised that the Teen Titans would take some time off to act as normal teenagers and do what normal teenagers their generation do, but of course, being a team of superheroes who appear on television, newspapers, magazine, interviews and talks, there's nothing _normal_ they could do as every move was being watched by unknown eyes.

As always, the team (mostly Robin) decided earlier during the inception of their acquaintances, that every time should they go out, they should don something less conspicuous and try to blend in ("To show people that we are comfortable around them as they are around us."). Of course, not all agreed with that statement (mainly Raven) earlier on as they were still new to each other's presence ("If you want to build up someone's trust, first, _never_ lie to them.") and not use to this whole 'group thingy' yet.

Though, time flies, and it has been almost four years since the formation of the Teen Titans.

'Four years. Four years and they are still acting the same way when we _first_ came here…' Robin thought grudgingly as he tried to put distance between the two bickering teammates and himself. Everyone has gone back to their respective activities, as compared to the first time they came here, people were practically gawking at the Titans as they were idiots.

"Dude! Seriously, _Mega-Monkey 6 _is way better than your lame-o shooting game. Those bullets hit what? Dolls!" Beast Boy replied to Cyborg's sarcasm.

"Well, at least _I'm _doing the shooting. You practically play a monkey." Cyborg shrugged nonchalantly.

"Oh, don't you even dare go there. As I've told you many times, and here I will tell you again: I'm a changeling-" Beast Boy started to protest but was halted as Cyborg intervened.

"A green one at that…"

The green changeling raised a finger to his cyborg friend in hopes of stopping the oncoming words. "-a changeling, that change into animals. _Not_ human. Besides, my monkeys are _way_ cuter than your psychotic army of killing machines!"

Cyborg gasped. "Oh, hell. Now I'm mad!"

Raven's next few words did the job of shutting them up. "Another sound coming from both you buffoons and it's funeral time for the PlayStation."

Robin smiled and chuckled silently. _Should have her done the deed earlier._

"Oh! The man over by the car is selling the cotton candy!" Starfire gestured towards the popcorn cart, which was surrounded by kids of all ages. "Could we get some cotton candy, Friend Robin?" she turned towards him with pleading eyes.

He smiled. "Of course you can, Star."

And off went Starfire, dragging a very surprised Raven by the hand.

"Oh, her expression is _so_ getting in my camera chip now." Cyborg said, lifting the camera around his neck and snapping a picture of Raven gaining her footing in hopes of catching up with the agitated alien.

The boys heard the children squeal in delight as their favorite female heroines came, even the cart seller was blushing as they approached. Starfire graced them with her beautiful smile while Raven stood by her side, gazing at them wide-eyed, surprised yet again by the midgets' admiration.

It was only a few months since Raven banished her demonic father, Trigon from Earth. In those few months, she had tried to open up as much as possible without driving anyone in the tower crazy (Cyborg freaked at how Raven suddenly giggled at one of his attempts in hiding Beast Boy's vegetarian tart; Starfire eeked and flew out of the Tower), but Robin had acted like nothing happened. Moreover, he helped her in expressing herself by spending more time with her, getting to know her more than any of her other teammates. He admired her, truly, and she knew that.

But now, being surrounded by little kids calling "Raven!" and grabbing her hands, she was still amazed at how even children would consider her someone to look up to. She was born of demon heritage, and had tried to atone for her sins by joining the justice-seeking side, she should be used to the fact that whatever good deed she had been doing for the past four years be the cause that everyone is now thanking her for saving their lives and keeping the city safe.

But she wasn't.

She might not know how to express herself now, but after the amount of time spending with Robin and Cyborg (Okay, maybe Beast Boy and Starfire, too), she was conscious enough to know that she should smile, and that she did.

Starfire was slightly occupied with answering the children's innocent questions, but that slight curve of Raven's lips did not go by unnoticed by her. In seeing so, she smiled, glad that her friend was attempting to be more open.

FLASH! And Cyborg lowered the camera.

He still remembered the first time Raven gave him a sincere smile. It wasn't exactly what you would call 'bonding time', but the fruit of that effort was priceless and worth everything. He was very protective of Raven, and after what Malchior ('That evil son-of-another-evil-dragon…') did to her, opening her up and shattering her heart after, he was adamant to find someone who could give Raven a happy life. Someone who was observant to her every move, who could read her body language (in a good way!) and facial expression and know what was going on in her mind. Someone who could put the genuine smile back on her beautiful face.

He glanced at Robin, who was watching the girls as they tried to navigate themselves through the throng of kids building up around them with cotton candy in their hands.

Cyborg smirked. Well, the time will soon come to carry out The Plan.

As they made their way back (having three lustful males giving wolf whistles at their tank tops/halter top and shorts), Beast Boy made a grab at Raven's pink cotton candy, in which she quickly deflected by smacking his hand away, giving him the death glare through her narrowed gaze. He pouted, then turned towards Starfire, who offered her share of candy happily.

At that, Beast Boy grinned his boyish grin, and took a healthy swab of candy with his hands.

"You really should stop eating that, you know." Robin said to Raven as she took her third bite of the sweet candy.

"Why?" she asked, all innocent.

Robin raised his brows, slightly caught off guard by the question. "Well, they don't have any nutritional values other than providing you with the needed energy to keep you awake and useless calories besides causing cavities." He said, matter-of-factly.

Raven conked her head slightly to the side and regarded him a while, before turning back to her stick of cotton candy and taking another bite. "Well, people do refer to me as being 'small and petite', I guess I do need the extra calories."

Robin chuckled. "Yea, well. We wouldn't want to see Raven with her cavities filling her ever-dazzling smile now, do we?"

Raven's eyes immediately went to him, and she narrowed her eyes in warning. "Better in having cavities than being color-blind," she retorted, a slight tease in her voice.

"Hey, I used to work in a _circus_. I still have an entertainer in me, so pardon me for trying to make my entrance more interesting than yours." He gave her a plain look, with his chin held high.

She scoffed, "I'd rather take down criminals without them knowing I'm there." Another bite.

Robin smirked, "Well, they don't know _you_ are there since I'm the one making the grand entrance. Hence, I practically risked my so-called _ridiculous_ outfit to save your arse, and you should be on your knees, thanking me for the times I had saved _your_ arse." His smirk grew wider.

She rolled her amethyst eyes, but he could see they were filled with amusement. "That doesn't make sense."

Robin could only smile in return. "Oh, but it will soon."

She gave him a small smile, but to him, it was just as beautiful as Starfire's. "Yea, it will."

Beast Boy, who was trying to pay attention to both Cyborg _and_ the birds, grinned as the leader suddenly grabbed a handful of the second-in-command's candy and sprinting onwards as she pouted and stomped her foot lightly on the ground. He chuckled. He used to have this crush on Raven, but that crush soon evolved into friendship. And after what happened to Terra, he knew he only think of Raven as an older sister he never had.

"Friends! I have found a new friend who is willing to photograph us!" Starfire, who was talking to a young woman by the side a few moments ago called out.

"Goody! At least this time, no one is left out of the picture." He looked at Raven meaningfully.

She had the grace to look slightly apologetic.

"Duh, if she runs again, I'll turn into the monster from _Wicked Scary_ just to make sure you _stay_ in this picture!" Beast Boy gestured towards the Boy Wonder. "Hurry up, Spike! Photographers don't wait!"

Raven smacked him across the head. "Manners."

Starfire, Cyborg, and the volunteer photographer chuckled.

The brunette girl held the camera up, ready to snap a picture. "Okay, ready…"

Cyborg, wearing jeans and hoody, wrapped his enormous arms across Starfire, Beast Boy, Robin and Raven's shoulder, two at each side, making the heroes to his left and right lean towards his bulk form. Starfire giggled while Beast Boy went "Hey!". Robin only chuckled as Raven did an eye roll.

Beast Boy, donned in a green-collared white shirt and beach shorts, wrapped his arms around Starfire's waist, giving her a hug. In the meantime, Robin, in his white T-shirt, blue button-down shirt and beige shorts wrapped his right arm around Raven's waist, bringing her closer towards him. If she was surprised this time, she didn't show, but only made a move to smooth down her black halter top.

The photographer glanced into the lens, "Say cheese!"

From the printouts, seems like no one was _not_ smiling.

**Author's note: Well, there ya go. I was kinda rushing the end, so I sorta summed it up. Hope it's as good as how I read it to be. Noticed some RobRae insinuations there? Well, I'm a fan of the Bird couple, so get on with it.**

**PS. You guys could also look forward to my upcoming stories about how a husband/wife tries to reconcile with each other through simple actions (RobRae, of course).**

**Okay, on to the review button!**


End file.
